


A Bystander's View

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bystander, Gen, Interesting, Nova Force, Race, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman owns a library, and she'd unsurprised by almost anything Xandar has to offer. Today is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bystander's View

It rippled. Her thoughts turned away. She looked around her to see that the library was abandoned as always. Who need paper books anymore? Her thoughts turned back to the book in front of her.

It’s a new sensation. The rippling doesn’t really change, it’s a steady pace and always gentle. She would have expected the Nova Force to be a blast, or at least for it to feel like a cup almost overflowing. But no. It simply lapped at her mind in a calm, soothing motion that reminded her of home. She’d grown up by water, where rippling was a common occurrence.

She wondered how many people knew what rippling felt like.

There was a knock. She looked up to see a Skrull. While highly unexpected, she was able to remain calm and close her book without gripping onto it for dear life.

“How may I help you?”

The Skrull grunted and then smiled. She wasn’t sure how to take that.

“Do you have any books on dragons? Apparently it’s a Terra thing and I was hoping to find out about it. They sound cool. I’d like one as a pet.”

She blinked.

“Uh.” She swallowed, “Yeah, I think so. Some guy named “Star Lord” dropped a book off when a kid asked him what his favorite book was as a kid. Really weird guy.” She was babbling and it took every ounce of effort of which she was capable to stop.

“Sounds great, I’ll take it.”

The Skrull had a library card. It was odd that a Skrull had come into her library, both as themselves without any shapeshifting… and with a library card. She couldn’t remember giving one to someone of the Skrull’s stature before.

“Don’t worry, I’m just feeling tired today. I promise to make an effort when I return the book.” The Skrull winked and left. The Nova Force rippled in response, making her head ache. She watched the Skrull leave, green skin shining in the library light, and sighed.

It was another half hour of contemplating the rippling when there was a shriek outside.

It was probably another invasion or some planet wide attack. She went to look anyway, unsurprised at the ship that came speeding along, mere inches above the ground. A Kree woman jumped to the side with her child, shaking her fist at the ship after it had passed.

She listened and watched as the ship was followed by Nova ships. A howl came from inside, and thin stick whooshed through the air. It slammed against a Nova ship. There was a moment where she felt herself laughing at the incredible force the stick had, and then there was a moment of stunned silence as it went through and the ship crashed onto the stone street.

People ran away, but she watched. She was a curious person after all, and there was something un-Nova about running away when she could feel the rippling eating at her bones.

The other Nova ship crashed not two minutes after the first, diving into the water of the river without the ability to pull up. Cackling could be heard, but barely since the wind was rushing and the crash left a cacophony of sounds in its wake.

A moment of silence settled. The ship was gone, but the image of the Nova Core professionals crawling out of a wrecked hull, and the distinct possibility the aggressive ship might come back sunk, onto her shoulders. Sometimes, she wished she’d taken that job on Knowhere. It might be more dangerous in the long run, but there had been body guards and she could carry a gun. She didn’t like blasters, but she didn’t mind using one when necessary.

The ship came back, howling as it skimmed the ground. Something was tossed out. It was small, round, and… oh no. She threw up her hands and took a step away out of instinct.

The world went black. Except. It went right back to normal. No one was hurt, and the Nova Corp people looked simply dazed and confused. There were four of them, two were soaked and panting as they leaned over their knees.

What had happened? She was sure she’d never know. 

She felt a dull ache in her chest, then went inside to finish her thoughts and maybe attempt to actually process the book she was reading.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. 
> 
> Yes. I know how the Nova Force works. I have nerd friends. Don't worry, there's a reason for every detail.


End file.
